1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in autopsies and more specifically to an apparatus for assisting the cutting of brain tissue during an autopsy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the cutting of brain tissue during an autopsy has been done by simply placing the brain tissue on a flat, horizontal surface such as a table or cutting board and using a standard autopsy knife to pass through the brain tissue. However, due to the physical properties of the brain tissue, difficulties arise when this procedure is used. More specifically, brain tissue is a slippery, gelatinlike substance which is extremely difficult to cut accurately because of the tendency of a knife to slip on the brain tissue and the tendency of the brain tissue to give-in when pressure is applied to it.